Afterthought
by MiraResQNU
Summary: Final Chapter up! After Orihime’s safe return, Tatsuki still doesn’t have the answers she’s been so desperately seeking from her friends. Ichigo finally realizes that he owes her an explanation. But does he owe her something else?
1. Chapter 1

**Afterthought**

Disclaimer: Creator Tite Kubo owns the manga and anime Bleach and its characters. No offense or infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Sorry for the tardiness in posting any new stuff, but as we all know in the working world you write when you can. Then there's also the matter of being inspired- this story was supposed to be a small chapter in what will now probably be the sequel. It sort of took on a life of its own, so I rolled with it. Here's hoping you guys like it!

This one is set roughly after Orihime's return to the human world following her rescue from Hueco Mundo- and since I'm not familiar with the actual story line there it's probably diverging in a major way. And don't be fooled- the story is heavily centered on the relationship between Tatsuki and Ichigo. So without further ado- on with the first chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Karakura High School, 2:45pm

--

The final bell of the day sounded. Amidst the rush of fleeing students, two teenaged boys hung back in an inconspicuous corner, waiting. Once they spotted their target, they bee-lined down the emptying hallway over to a set of lockers, warily eyeing any lingering stragglers. Closing in like sentinels, the two surrounded a young girl still stowing her books. Sensing their presence, she turned to face them, uncertainty in her eyes.

"What?" Tatsuki demanded with more than a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Keigo and Mizuiro eyed each other knowingly, fighting the urge to retreat at the gruff greeting. The louder of the two decided to break the silence, "So… any news? Did they, you know… say anything?"

They guessed the answer when her expression soured. "What do you think?" She huffed audibly then raised an eyebrow at them, "What about you guys? Anything?"

Two pairs of eyes instantly sought their owner's shoes. Tatsuki just sighed. "Whatever…" She went back to shoving books in her locker.

Mizuiro piped up, "You know, they've only been back for a couple of weeks. M-maybe they're just waiting for the right time…"

Keigo winced as Tatsuki's shoulders stiffen. Suddenly she slung her last book into the locker and slammed the door with a resounding crash. She circled on the startled pair, "And just _when_ would that be, huh?! When those _things_ start showing up again?! When they start snacking on us like bonbons?!! When we're all good and _dead_?!?"

Mizuiro snapped his mouth shut while Keigo raised his hands in surrender, "Hey, we're on the same side here. It's just that the shop-keeper said-"

She interrupted him, her glare hard, "-Patience. I know. I've _tried_… but in case you haven't noticed, I don't really _do_ patience."

The quieter boy nodded his agreement, "We understand your frustration, Tatsuki, but… we all promised…"

Tatsuki simply nodded, averting her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I know. Don't worry." Mizuiro breathed a silent sigh of relief as Tatsuki hefted her backpack onto her shoulder. As she trudged down the now-vacant hallway, the two boys fell in step behind her.

-----

From a dark doorway down the other end of the hall, a tall figure silently watched the group as they departed, his eyes honed on the retreating form of the girl. He'd been too far to hear much more than the slam of the locker and her yelling, but he could guess at least part of their conversation. He fought the urge to follow them.

A voice over his shoulder startled him a little, "You can't tell them. It would put them in too much danger."

The brooding teen turned to face the visitor, "I know, Rukia. But you don't understand- they're my friends. And I have a hunch they know something anyway… It just… it feels like a betrayal."

The petite Shinigami fixed hard eyes on the teen, "Their safety lies in your silence. It's not worth the risk."

Ichigo scowled but nodded once. The two left without another word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere, at around the same time- Las Noches, Hueco Mundo

--

In a dark laboratory beneath the castle, a lone figure stood hunched over a clear crystal pedestal filled with an eerie glowing liquid. Floating deep within the shimmering pool was a large lidless eye, its blood vessels and large optic nerve connecting the organ to the bowl's base. From its brilliant red iris, rays of light projected up to the underside of the pool's smooth fluid surface, creating images and scenes from a world beyond.

The loud echo of approaching footsteps and a massive flux in the energy of the air around him caused the flawless clone of Szayel Aporro Granz to stand from his perch, only to bow low to his approaching master so that only the crown of his pale pink coif showed, "Lord Aizen, I was just about to send word of my progress-"

The former Gotei 13 Captain smiled easily, interrupting, "Szayel, with your industriousness I assumed it was only a matter of time before you would achieve the tasks set before you- I believe I anticipated your readiness." Aizen waited for the sinister scientist to raise his head before continuing, "This most recent battle has thinned our numbers far greater than anticipated; admittedly those humans and their Soul Society allies took quite a toll on our numbers…" His voice trailed off, the names of his numerous fallen soldiers pointedly remaining unspoken.

Making his way casually over to the crystal vessel, the robed lord continued in a new breath, "Despite such unfortunate setbacks our ultimate goals remain unchanged. We have now been afforded opportunities to explore newer, more creative options…" Aizen peered down into the swirling images cast upon the surface, "I trust your explorations have been… productive."

From behind his master the analytical Espada nodded, white gloved fingertips unconsciously finding the rim of his bony spectacles, "Indeed, Lord Aizen. I was just preparing to inform you of several potential prospects." Touching the edge of the pedestal, Szayel tapped out a pattern onto the side of the crystal, changing the scenes displayed across the liquid's surface, "I have recorded the images here- three subjects in total. After applying my own calculations to the initial specifications and predictions you expressed, it was ultimately quite easy to locate and isolate each one…"

Aizen watched the glowing images take shape within the reflective pool, his curiosity piqued; the corner of his lip tightened in a tell-tale curl of appreciation. Still his tone remained distant, even a touch doubtful, "And you are sure?"

At that the cloned Szayel allowed himself an amused smile before responding, "The readings and calculations are indisputable, sir. You are looking at only those with the highest recorded values aside from those previously identified; there would be very little time left before any of them manifested- only months, perhaps weeks."

Breaking his gaze, Aizen turned to give the scientist his full eye contact. "Good work, Szayel. I knew I could count on your genius and ingenuity."

"Thank you, my lord," the Espada replied, inclining his head. When his master's attention returned to the glowing pool, he inquired, "And which would you like for me to have retrieved, then? Personally, I believe the female appears to be the most promising prospe-"

Never taking his eyes off the images, Aizen interrupted again, "-Let's have all of them, shall we? Maximize the fruits of your diligent research…"

"Of course, Lord Aizen. The fraccion will be dispatched within the hour."

The man nodded, "Keep the party small. And instruct them to make it quick and clean; no sense in rousing suspicions from the local Shinigami…"

"Yes, my lord." Szayel noted that his master lingered for a conspicuously long amount of time watching the projections; he seemed to be paying particularly close attention to the dark-haired female subject in question.

Contemplating the implications of this, the clone was startled by Aizen's quiet inquiry, "Something wrong, Szayel?"

"I… No, my lord. Of course not…"

As he spoke, Aizen never took his eyes from the bowl, "Then why have you not left to carry out your latest task?"

"I…" Szayel bowed low a final time, "Forgive me, Lord Aizen. It shall be done." Without another word the Espada turned on his heel, leaving the former Captain alone in the lab still watching the images of the young human subjects. The corner of his lips curled into a calculating smirk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well this should be interesting. Feedback is always appreciated- please let me know what you think so far. Guessing this story should work out to about five or six chapters- expect the next one within the week! Thanks so much for reading!

Mira ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Creator Tite Kubo owns the manga and anime Bleach and its characters. No offense or infringement is intended.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks to **Allyieh**, **emmy**, **Miss T Hyuga**, **darkangel1910**, **dragonlayer** and **Achalys** for leaving awesome feedback for this story thus far! You guys rock!! Since this new chap was ready earlier than expected I went ahead and threw it up here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Nightfall- Karakura Town, 7:25pm

--

As the last hints of maroon from sunset faded into the warm night, the streets of Karakura grew unusually quiet. The lone runner didn't seem to notice.

Tatsuki ran to clear her head- ear buds blasting her favorite tune into her skull as her feet pounded out the beat into the pavement. She'd been running a lot lately- every evening for over a month, actually- in her own valiant attempt at channeling her frustrations and raw emotions into something semi-productive.

Pity her brain never wanted to cooperate. Regardless of her speed, sweat or the volume of her music, the events of the last few months continued to cycle through her head like a runaway merry-go-round…

Snatches of memories that didn't make sense… giant monsters and searing pain…

Orihime's house… the school yard… the park…

So many people died that day… why was she the only one to survive?...

And those words… _'It is trash'_…

The young girl pushed harder, ran faster, but the memories just kept coming…

-

The night she'd secretly watched a black-clad Ichigo fighting that floating spirit with the hole in his chest…

The night not long after that Orihime's presence _disappeared._ Poof (she hadn't even been aware that she'd been able to sense such a thing)…

The frantic search for her best friend…

The confrontation with who she _thought_ was her oldest friend (the pain she'd felt in her knuckles after punching Ichigo's stupid solid head still haunted her- she would always remember the sound of the shattering glass…)

It had actually been Keigo's idea to follow them to that strange little Shoten with its other-worldly secret under the floor. Watching the trio disappear into a _rip in space_ had given her an instant migraine…

Then there was the little 'chat' with the bizarre blond shop owner, who knew far more then she knew he'd ever tell them. Still, what he had shared made her head spin. She'd actually tried to heed his parting words of patience…

But the waiting had almost been too much- a seeming infinity of powerlessness and frustration. An uncertain number of weeks cruising on auto-pilot, her only fuel the burning curiosity sparked by the things she'd seen. Knowing there was so much more happening just beyond her fingertips…

-

Tatsuki rounded the corner that used to mark her old turn-around point and pressed on. She'd been running much farther in the last few days, straining her muscles, pushing herself, perhaps searching for catharsis in her exhaustion. The events of late (or lack thereof) had only made things worse…

-

Exactly two weeks ago, in the middle of the night, she'd felt it- Orihime suddenly _existed_ again. The rush of relief that flooded her had instantly calmed her frazzled nerves and harried thoughts; still, something told her to give the girl some space.

But they didn't come to her. She had to find them- at school. Four students reappeared after weeks of absence as though _nothing had happened_. At first, their pointed determination to carry on 'business as usual' was just confusing. All too soon it quickly became infuriating and insulting- especially from _him_- after the circumstances under which they'd parted, he _owed_ her! She was being denied the answers she needed- _deserved_- for reasons she couldn't fathom.

The only barrier to a full-on inquisition had been the shop owner's ominous parting words. At the time he had been so convincing, but now…

-

Tatsuki revved her speed, pushing her muscles until her legs began to burn. Even in just her tank top and running shorts, she felt as though her body temperature was climbing with every jostling step. Darkness was settling around the town so that she was running in and out of the yellow circles of light cast from the incandescent streetlamps high above. As she approached a familiar set of storefronts, something odd caught her eye. Nearly hidden in the shadows of the awnings was a tall figure leaning against the bricks.

'_Weird…'_ she thought, finally noticing how empty the streets were around her, _'Who else would be out at this time of night… besides a neurotic teenager running off her frustrations?'_

By the time Tatsuki finished her thought she was only meters from the stranger, at which point she was able to discreetly get a better look- one that only proved more confusing. Tall, yes, and lean but with a noticeably muscular frame. Dark skin, long dark hair down the back, a jutting angular jaw… masculine, mysterious… Luminescent eyes narrowed, tracking her as she passed…

Their strange, unearthly glow was enough to convince Tatsuki that- while certainly not human- this being was far from the typical ghosts she'd become accustomed to seeing. Kicking up her speed even more she raced past the figure pointedly staring forward- she was in no mood for spiritual company tonight, especially some so unsettling. Even as she put more distance between them, she could have sworn she saw a small smirk creep into his shaded features before he'd slipped from view.

Pushing further down the street, Tatsuki realized that her heart had sped up even more- not from the added exertion but from a sense of trepidation tugging at her insides from the sight of him. The glow, the unmistakable twist of arrogance… somehow it seemed all too familiar.

Determined to put him from her mind with each pounding step, she was about to crank up the volume of her music player when a flash up ahead caught her eye. Not more than five meters in front of her leaning casually against the face of the next building was the _same figure_, twisted smirk and all. This time she noticed his clothing- Tatsuki almost stumbled over her sneakers when she saw the long white robes with thin black trim. There was also a giant sheathed sword slung at his waist. A cold chill raced up her neck into the back of her spiky damp hair. Her pace inevitably faltered; yanking the blasting ear buds from her ears, she couldn't help but stare.

Watching her eyes grow large in disbelief the figure chuckled, coming off the wall in long strides. He came straight at her, the harsh light of the streetlamps overhead illuminating more of his features including a set of piercing golden eyes with slit-like pupils. The gaze from them was paralyzing- Tatsuki's body felt frozen in place as he approached.

He was _extremely_ tall- with at least two feet of height on her. The volume of his robes did not disguise his toned physique- an absence of sleeves and an opening just below the sternum bared well-toned abs and long, sinewy arms. His skin was dark and smooth, stretched over angular features. The long hair cascading down his back was actually many thin dreadlocks. A white band stretched above his forehead proved on closer inspection to be a row of glinting pointed teeth- they continued down and around his chin giving the look of a reptile's open jaw surrounding his face.

When he finally halted, towering over her, there was less than an arm's breadth of space between them. Looking down into her wide, unblinking eyes, his lips spread into a conniving smile revealing vampiric pointed canines.

"So ya _c'yan_ see meh, little one," the spirit drawled, his accent thick with a Caribbean lilt. "Boss-Man Granz jus' might ha'been right 'bout j'ya. An intri-guin' _specimen…_"

The tone in that last word made Tatsuki's skin crawl, breaking her trance. As the being reached a large hand towards her chin she yanked her head away and took a decisive step back. She also gulped in a huge breath of air that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Don't touch me," Tatsuki barked at him. Her arms raised themselves into a defensive posture without a conscious thought. "Who the hell are you?" she challenged.

But this only made his smile broaden, "A feisty one, 'eh? Hu-mans ah such tedious, insignificant little crea-'chas. But 'de Boss-Man has a beady red eye fixed on ya, wo-man… so we'll be takin' a trip. Ya're gon'ta be comin' wit meh now."

She narrowed suspicious eyes up at the strange being, "What the fuck're you talking about? I'm not goi-" Tatsuki didn't see his arm move, only felt the surprisingly tight grip of long callused claws closing around her neck. She did manage to grab the being's wrist, but her fear only mounted when she found his arm as solid as a rod of pure steel.

The yellow of the Arrancar's eyes seemed to spark with licking flames as his face descended towards hers. His voice darkened, "Ya'll be watchen' ya're tongue 'dere, wo-man. Granz didn'ta specify bringen' ya in one piece- so play nice now." The energy emitting from him suddenly flared, the force crushing against the girl's chest. Her legs gave way- if not for his ironclad grip on her throat she would have dropped to the pavement. However, her captor didn't appear to notice, "Come, little one; mustn'ta keep 'de Boss-Man wai-tin'…"

Suddenly Tatsuki was yanked skyward by the neck with enough violence to tear off one of her sneakers. It was a startling sensation- the absence of earth beneath her feet. Chilly air whipped her hair and buffeted her bare skin, forcing her eyes shut; she realized they were ascending- flying upwards, leaving the streets and buildings far below them. She fought against a convulsive shiver, even as her throat burned beneath his grip. Her head quickly began to throb- she figured he had a firm grip on both jugulars; she knew she would pass out within moments.

But then the spirit slowed their ascent- Tatsuki cracked her eyes only to have the frigid air sting them, drawing tears. She peered through the obscuring moisture to the sky around her, noticing how much darker the night seemed from so high up. A blink cleared her vision, sending drops skating down her cheeks until the thrashing winds dried them against her face. The stars shone around her rather than above her; from the corner of her eye she could see the bright glow of a perfect waxing crescent moon. Rolling her eyes downward brought the vast expanse of Karakura into view- despite her peril she couldn't help but notice that from such a great height the city below somehow resembled a delicately woven spider's web, lined and dotted by hundreds of tiny lights in place of dew drops…

Tatsuki's head began to feel light. Her fingers slipped numbly from around her captor's wrist. As whipping air chilled her limp body, the night darkened and she slipped from the waking world…

-

-

-

-

-

When Tatsuki next regained consciousness she was falling, dark pavement racing up to meet her flailing limbs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Trying to spread the love amongst other characters but you've likely found from this chapter that this fic is becoming unabashedly Tatsuki-centric because- damn it!- she's my favorite character! And she's totally underappreciated in the manga and anime (in my humble opinion)!

Also, don't go looking for this particular Arrancar in the manga- he's fabricated (Kubo sure didn't leave me much to work with)- hope he's believable. What's going to happen to Tatsuki? Tune in to find out! Again, reviews are much appreciated- even flames are welcome as they will be used to roast errant plot bunnies. Thanks for reading!

Mira ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Creator Tite Kubo owns the manga and anime Bleach and its characters. No offense or infringement is intended.

A/N: Don'tcha just love cliff-hangers? Thanks again for the wonderful response to the previous chapter! To **rogue-angel82**, **Miss T Hyuga**, **shadowgouf**, **dragonlayer**, **readyaimfire333**, **Allyieh**, **unknown persona**, **darkangel1910** and **Achalys**- you are all too kind. In reply to some of the reviews, the Arrancar that grabbed Tatsuki is _not_ Tousen (he has braids! This guy has dreads! _BIG_ difference! : P haha)- of course I see where folks might have gotten confused. **shrugs** happens. So here's the next chapter as promised- please enjoy…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

The Urahara Shoten- 7:15pm

--

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN '_THEY KNOW'_?!?" Ichigo bellowed, launching to his feet in front of the too-calm shop-keeper. Urahara simply sat there in knowing silence.

After restlessly stewing over the scene he'd secretly witnessed between his friends at school, Ichigo had wandered the town in his soul form for several hours only to wind up at the place where answers so often seemed to inexplicably divulge themselves. However, he could never have anticipated just how revealing those awaiting answers would be.

Now desperate for understanding, he reigned in his anger- Urahara didn't usually respond well to his fuming outbursts (however justified they might be). After a deep breath, he opened his eyes and focused them back on the former Shinigami Captain, "When? And how?"

At that Urahara smiled serenely beneath his trademark hat, "When you left to save Inoue-san. The three of them followed you down to the training room. They saw you, Sado and Ishida leave through the portal. I had to tell them _something_…"

Ichigo felt his eyebrow start to twitch and took another audible breath. Unable to loosen the tension in his jaw, he spoke through tight teeth, "You told them _everything_?"

"Enough," the blond replied.

"So they've known since we _left_?! But that means…" the rest of his sentence died on his lips as the implications of this new information began to sink in, _'…they've been waiting… all this time… and we've just been playing dumb! No wonder they've been so quiet- Mizuiro, Keigo and- Oh Shit! Tatsuki! Then she… damnit! If I'd known-'_ He shook his head, before another thought hit him. "Wait a minute! Urahara, why the hell didn't you _tell_ me?!"

The shop-keeper only shrugged, "You didn't ask."

The energy from Ichigo's aura spiked suddenly, his scowl deepening. However, Urahara held up a finger in his direction, "One moment, Ichigo. Yes, Tessai? Come in."

As the large man entered the room, Ichigo's energy surge sputtered, "Hey! I'm not done ye-"

Tessai bowed, interrupting nevertheless, "Sir, we've detected the opening of a garganta- on the east side of the town. Signatures of three very powerful spirit beings have emerged. They seemed to have been suppressing their energy but the sensors detected them nevertheless…"

"What?!" Ichigo screeched as the shop-keeper nodded.

"…It seems Mr. Ishida and Lieutenant Abarai are already on the move," the large man added.

"I see. Thank you, Tessai. Well, Ichigo, I'm afraid this matter will have to wait. However, if we hurry we can-"

Before the shopkeeper could finish his sentence a blur of black fabric and white bandages rushed past him out the door, yelling back, "Way ahead of you, old man!!"

Urahara sighed heavily before rising calmly from his seat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 minutes later… East Karakura, 7:28pm

--

Halfway to the east side of town, the energy signature became as easy for Ichigo to sense and target as a neon bull's-eye. It meant that the entity he was tracking had to be at least a Menos Grande or stronger. _'Perfect,'_ he thought, _'I need to work off some of this frustration- tossing around some of Hueco Mundo's garbage will be just the ticket!'_

Yet even in his pursuit the teen thought about what Urahara had said. In hindsight he probably should have known- his friends (especially a certain scrappy karateka) were nothing if not resourceful- he should have known they'd eventually figure at least some things out. Once he finished this little errand, he vowed to grill Urahara for every detail regarding his encounter with his friends. If it wasn't too late, maybe he could even drop in on a certain someone to at least attempt to straighten things out (he made a mental note to protect his head)…

Anxious to get this over with, he angled skywards toward his destination- a large black crack opening like a giant mouth far in the distance. Guessing that his prey was heading for this garganta, he launched himself up into the night sky, _'You're not getting away that easy…'_

But as he approached the crack he could see he was intercepting a more advanced spirit being- not a Menos but an Arrancar, the uniform and humanoid appearance of it being a dead giveaway. But it wasn't the white robes or the long dreadlocks that caught Ichigo's attention- it was the limp body of a _human_ trailing just behind him.

A human, not a spirit- Ichigo could tell- being dragged by the neck like a forgotten rag doll. _'Most likely dead,'_ he surmised before quickly amending that thought- an Arrancar had no use for a dead human (though he could not think of what use a live one would be either). Regardless, both were fast approaching the garganta.

"HEY! ARRANCAR!!" he shouted. This got the being's attention- it halted at the sound of his voice allowing Ichigo to cut him off, placing himself between the monster and its escape. "Leaving so soon? I haven't even gotten the chance to introduce myself!"

The Arrancar- large, menacing and sneering disgustedly- scanned his new opponent before snidely responding, "Don' much care who ya're, _Soul Reapah_. Much as I'd en-joy killen' one a ya right now, 'em otha plans. 'Em got no business wit ya on 'dis night."

Ichigo fought the urge to roll his eyes, instead countering, "Arrancar in the human world are _always_ my business-" he pointed at the dark spirit, "_Especially_ when they have a human captive in their grimy clutches!"

"Oh, 'dis?" The dark being chuckled amusedly, raising his arm to display the wilted body in his grasp. "T'is a souvenir. Jus' a little some'ting 'em picked up…" A twist of the beast's wrist rotated the dangling human, inadvertently revealing her face and front to the hovering Shinigami-

Ichigo gasped, his blood instantly running like ice through his veins at the sight of her- _'No! It's… T…Tatsuki!!'_

He would have known her anywhere- could have picked her out of a crowd of thousands. That spiky jet hair and lithe fighter's physique were unmistakable. In only a scant running outfit, he noticed that one of her sneakers was missing; the ear buds of the little MP3 player he'd bought her for her last birthday dangled forgotten down the side of her leg… To his horror she was deathly still. Searching her face for signs of life, Ichigo saw only pale lips and the telltale traces of tear tracks dried against her pallid cheeks. However, beneath the Arrancar's grip on her throat he was able to discern the slightest rise and fall of her chest-

'_Not dead. She's… she's not dead.'_

Still, Ichigo felt as though his insides were twisting. Seeing Tatsuki in the grip of this demon- so pale, so lifeless, so… vulnerable… Something primal and animalistic roiled deep in his gut. He could feel his hands begin to tremble.

The Arrancar seemed to sense at least some of his opponent's visceral reaction to his prey; emboldened, his taunting continued, "Quite a delectable air 'bout 'dis one here! She was so entic-en'- 'em simply had to have heh…" The monster bared his pointed fangs for emphasis.

Ichigo balled his fists, fighting desperately for control- he needed a level head. This fight was suddenly so much more. He was thousands of feet above the city facing a powerful, ruthless enemy- fine. But the stakes- Tatsuki's life, her very soul, literally hung in the balance… He couldn't quite banish the tremor in his voice, "What have you done to Tat- uh, that human?!"

The beast raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "Heh? 'Em hav-en' done a 'ting ta 'dis wo-man." No longer dangling Tatsuki's unconscious form like a puppet, the spirit drew her closer. To Ichigo's relief, the Arrancar released his tight grip on the girl's neck (he knew he couldn't do a thing for her if she was inadvertently strangled to death). However, the demon still maintained a possessive hold around the unconscious girl's waist- with one arm he tucked the length of her body against his, her head falling into the crook of his neck. The pose was unsettlingly intimate- a passing glance might have mistaken the two for embracing lovers. Ichigo scowled as the dark spirit smirked at him, his clawed fingers flexing against Tatsuki's bared stomach. "Heh spirit so fra-gile… jus' like heh flesh…"

Ichigo could barely choke back the bile rising in his throat, "What are you going to do with her?! What use does an Arrancar have for a human anyway?!"

"Em business wit 'de wo-man don' concern ya, _Soul Reapah_. Gon' re-turn to Hueco Mundo," the monster ran his tongue along the tips of his pointed fangs, adding, "-she _spe-cial guest_ 'a Lord Aizen…"

"Not a chance!" Ichigo spat, feeling his whole body hum with aggression, "Not a _fucking_ snowball's chance in _Hell_ are you taking her ANYWHERE!!"

Ichigo's spirit energy spiked with rage but he froze just as suddenly. His opponent, sensing a charge, had moved his free hand to the hilt of the large sword- more closely resembling a machete- at his waist. "Stan' aside, Soul Reapah! 'Em stayed too long already. Don' have time ta waste on killen' ya jus' to get back to 'em Masta. Peh-haps nex' time…" The Arrancar laughed heartily from deep in his chest, then instantly disappeared.

He'd used his sonido to zoom around Ichigo toward the gaping garganta behind them. And so he was shocked when the young Death God materialized right in front of them, again cutting off escape, giant Soul Cutter drawn and brandished.

"I SAID NO, DAMN IT!!" Determination resonated in the depth of Ichigo's voice, "Aizen doesn't get to play games with any more human lives! The girl STAYS!!" He narrowed calculating eyes at the massive Arrancar, "…Even if I have to go through you to get her back!"

The beast was so surprised by the Shinigami's speed and tone that he faltered for a moment. But in a blink he was gone again. Still, Ichigo would have none of it and his own skillful flash-step put him in the path of the maneuvering Arrancar once more. Again the monster tried and again the Soul Reaper intercepted, massive sword barring passage to his escape.

The Arrancar growled, baring angry fangs at the teen. By now he'd drawn his own sword, gesturing with the point towards the infuriating boy, "An' jus' what kind of Soul Reapah dat make ya, 'den? Wid' such speed an' such a ridiculous-lookin' wea-pon?"

"The kind that will cut you in half if I get the chance," Ichigo answered. "Give me the girl and you can leave with your life," he offered.

The beast shook his head disapprovingly, "Ya ova'estimate ya skill, boy! Ya may be fas', but ya cyan't defeat an Arrancar as powa-ful as meh! Ya might as well fall on dat big 'ole sword a ya's 'der!"

Now it was Ichigo's turn to smirk, "You have _no idea_ who I am, do you? Well Aizen does! I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and I've taken out Espada _ten times_ more powerful than you!" Then he outright laughed, "…And you wanna fight me _one handed_ with a human slowing you down? Aizen's not making them too bright anymore, is he?!"

The Arrancar seethed, "Ya lie, Soul Reapah! No scrawny pup like ya could defeat any 'a Lord Aizen's sold'jahs!" Then he glanced down at his captive, "Besides, 'em c'yan already tell- ya won' attack meh 'coz 'em hav' de wo-man!" He tilted his head triumphantly.

Ichigo nodded once, "You're right about that- I won't risk her life for the likes of a piece of filth like you…" His eyes unconsciously drifted to Tatsuki's limp form in the Arrancar's grasp. In only a moment he regained himself, "But consider this, monster: while you have her you can't fight me. Release the girl and maybe you can save your own life."

Something in the dark spirit's eyes flashed. He raised his sword towards Ichigo as he countered, "Not 'em life ya shood beh worried 'bout. But ya bring up an in-t'res-tan' point…" Ichigo watched with confusion as the beast tightened his grip across Tatsuki's waist. He could have sworn he heard her moan softly. With a tug from her captor she slid forward and down until she was bent in half, her small body dangling across the Arrancar's massive forearm, "Need both 'em hands fo' battle." Extending his arm, he held her out into the whipping air.

"Wait, what're y-"

"Ya wan' 'Eh let heh go? _Fine_," and with an unsettling air of enjoyment the beast dropped his arm, allowing Tatsuki to slide off into a dead fall towards the bright city below.

"Look like one ov'us betta beh dead 'fo she hit de ground, 'eh?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Another cliffy ^_^ Sorry, just couldn't resist. Next chapter will bring in some of the other players, and we'll see what Ichigo's next move involves. Again, reviews are always welcome- I love to know what you guys are thinking!

Thanks for reading, Mira


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Creator Tite Kubo owns the manga and anime Bleach and its characters. No offense or infringement is intended.

A/N: Another update for you guys! Thanks once more for all of the awesome reviews for the last chapter- **shadowgouf**, **Tsukihime Nee**, **Allyieh**, **rogue-angel82**, **dragonlayer**, **readyaimfire333**, **Achalys**, **darkangel1910**, **Miss T Hyuga**, and **cj**- I really enjoy all of the comments and feedback. I've said it before- to a writer on this site, reviews are like chocolate or money, or chocolate-covered money!

Warning: For violence and language (forgot this last time).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

The Urahara Shoten- 8:02pm

--

"Someone should be back by now…" Rukia muttered to herself, restlessly pacing as Orihime and Chad both watched her in concerned silence.

Since Orihime's safe return following her abduction it had been decided that at the first sign of trouble the girl was to be brought to the Shoten for safe keeping. Rukia had performed this task, fetching the girl's quiet guardian for the night as well. Unfortunately, that left the petite Shinigami out of the battle. "Sir, perhaps I should go after them-"

"Oh, that won't be necessary. I'm sure they'll all be along shortly," Urahara assured calmly between long sips of his tea.

"But weren't there _three_ of them, Sir?" she challenged, searching for any excuse.

Urahara nodded once, "Certainly." He took another slow sip. "But Renji and our friend the Quincy are already on the case, not to mention a certain hot-headed student of mine…"

At that Orihime piped in, "Oh Ichigo… Do you think he might need our help?"

Rukia seemed about to agree when the sound of approaching voices broke through the conversation. A moment later, Renji Abarai lumbered through the door followed by a twitching, mumbling Keigo Asano. Upon seeing Chad and Orihime across the room, the frenetic boy immediately clamped his lips, backed up against the nearest wall and slid down in numb, wide-eyed silence.

Urahara inquired, "So what were they, Renji? Menos? Adjucas?"

The weary lieutenant shook his head, stretching his shoulders out, "No, Arrancar- two of them. Apparently they were after this one and his friend," he gestured with a thumb towards Keigo, "Uryu's bringing the other one- he got a bit banged up before we could get to them."

As if on cue, Ishida appeared at the door, assisting a limping Mizuiro. The injured teen looked rather pale, but was wearing a brave face. Ishida helped him sit down next to a rocking Keigo. Orihime and Chad seemed stunned to see their classmates, however both waited to take cues from the shop-keeper before saying anything.

Taking in the sight of the two boys, Urahara shook his head, "Kojima-kun, Asano-kun- I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon…"

Mizuiro lowered his eyes wearily, but Keigo seemed to snap back to reality at the shop-keeper's words, "Butbutbutbutbut we didn't _do_ anything! We did _everything_ you asked us to, Urahara-san! We didn't say a word to anyone about the stuff you told us! We even-"

Urahara sighed, interrupting, "No, No, dear boy. I know that. I just meant that I thought we had more time- but it seems Aizen has already discovered you."

Keigo had the decency to look utterly appalled while the rest of the occupants of the room exchanged looks of confusion. Renji scratched his head doubtfully, "_These_ kids? Are you sure, Kisuke? What the hell would Arrancar want with a couple of teenagers?"

But Ishida was the one to answer for him, "It's their _reiatsu_."

Urahara nodded, "Uryu has it quite right. Perhaps in all the excitement surrounding Orihime's abduction they've gone largely unnoticed. But regardless of the circumstances, it seems three more of Karakura's young citizens have demonstrated steadily increasing Spirit Energy in recent months…" The shop keeper's attention settled on the startled looks of Chad and Orihime, "Or did you think that you two were the only ones?"

Renji frowned, "Wait, so now there's _more_ reiatsu-wielding teenagers running around this city? Fuckin' fabulous!! And Aizen's targeting them-"

"Targeting?!?" Keigo yelped, turning an unsettling shade of green in the process.

Urahara nodded again, "It would appear so. Perhaps he's counting on the eventual evolution of that high-level energy into 'unique gifts' like Sado's and Orihime's- for what purpose we could only speculate on. Somehow he's been able to identify our young friends- perhaps by their elevated levels of Spirit Energy. Quite an impressive feat since even you all didn't seem to notice them…"

Ishida's eyebrows huddled together critically while Renji just stared at the two boys hunched in the corner as though they were animals on display at a zoo. Orihime looked on the verge of tears, guilt tight in her features.

Surprisingly, Chad was the one to break the silence, "Urahara-san, you mentioned there were _three_ with increasing Spirit Energy. Who else is there, besides Keigo and Mizuiro?"

A blond eyebrow rose in surprise, "Oh, you mean you don't know? Mm, how interesting! I thought perhaps you would have figured it out!"

Again, Ishida had the answer, "It's Arisawa-san. Has to be."

"Tatsuki?!?" Orihime gasped, "But how?!? I mean… I would have known…" Her eyes were as big as saucers, "…wouldn't I?" Chad could only offer the girl a small shrug as she appeared utterly lost.

Ishida pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "It's quite logical, really. So far, all of the humans exhibiting increased Reiatsu- including Kojima and Asano here- seem to share fairly close ties with Kurosaki. He and Arisawa-san have a long, fairly significant history together…" Rukia's lips tightened almost imperceptibly as he continued, "I've noticed that she's been acting rather strangely around us for a while. Watching our group, especially when she thinks no one sees her. I heard she's missed several of her martial arts club practices since we've returned…"

Mizuiro raised an eyebrow at his analytical classmate, muttering, "Stalker much?"

Ishida narrowed eyes at the boy but changed the subject nevertheless, "In any case, from Asano's outburst tonight I gather they've been in touch with you at least once, Urahara. Is that correct?"

The shop-keeper's Cheshire cat grin never faltered, "I should probably let the boys answer that question since they're here. What do you say, guys?"

But Orihime cut them all off, "_Wait_ a minute!!" Startled, everyone turned their attention to the usually passive girl. "_Arrancar_ came after Kojima-kun and Asano-kun tonight!" she cried, worry prominent in her large eyes,

"What about Tatsuki?!?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Eighteen minutes earlier… 11,000 ft above Karakura- 7:44pm

--

Arisawa Tatsuki awoke from one nightmare only to enter into another; in this one she was _falling_…

Not like on a roller coaster, where you change direction at the last second just before you barf. Not like falling out of your neighbor's tree, where it hurts like hell but at least you've landed- _alive._ No, _falling_ as in jumping from an airplane into the clouds, except without the plane, parachute or other gear required for such a suicidal stunt.

And so she was _falling_… into the cold night, completely surrounded by sky, air whipping her clothes, hair and skin as gravity pulled her at an ever-accelerating speed towards the outlines of the buildings below. Her limbs flailed helplessly. Her lungs burned as her voice was already past screaming, her gut past hurling. She was _falling_… with nothing to grab onto, with no way to save herself from splatting into the ground with a sickening amount of lethal force…

The sound of clashing metal caught her fleeting attention just before a black and white mass flashed into and then immediately out of her vision. She knew that sound, recognized the body positioning-

Someone was fighting. Swords. Close contact. They were all around her, the sound seeming to come from all sides, almost completely drowned out by the rushing air in her ears. Numerous pairs locked in combat- black robes versus white robes, their blades giant caricatures of more practical weapons. Despite her descent speed she strained her eyes, trying to watch the scene.

Within seconds they'd paused, halting above her- caught in a stalemate, swords locked at the hilts. There had only been two of them, she realized. Moving faster than her lowly human eyes could track. Now they were still, and beyond her utter comprehension Tatsuki somehow recognized them both. The larger one- white uniform, dark skin and dreadlocks- was the demon that had abducted her (she'd thought perhaps it had been a dream).

And the other one- the black kimono, the gigantic sword, _the hair_…

…that flippity-freakin' scowl…

It defied every sort of human logic and yet _there he was_, just as she'd secretly seen him before, just as he'd been described by that eccentric blond with the talking cat. Her first best friend and newest headache, the one she'd mentally declared war on. The one who was changing her definition of the word 'nakama'…

Never had Tatsuki been so relieved to see his sullen, brooding ass. And never had she seen him quite like this- fearless, flying, brave, strong… After all this time, after so many questions…

…On some level, she finally understood.

'_Damn, speak of the knucklehead,'_ she thought to herself. Because at that moment- even in the middle of his fight with that frightening beast- his eyes found hers and locked. She mouthed his name, even as he shouted hers-

'_Ichigo…'_

"TATSUKIIIIIII!!!"

She couldn't hear him, but could plainly read her name on his lips. She watched as his face tightened with fear. And she knew…

…He wasn't going to make it. The demon was still fighting relentlessly. The ground was racing up to meet her far too quickly. There was no time left. Laughing and screaming were one in the same now, and she knew her heart was exploding- could feel the rip deep in her chest. She was going to die, of that she was certain. She tried to find peace in the fact that at least he was near, had tried…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

When Tatsuki looked up again he was _right there_, reaching for her…

-------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for the wait- I should have the next update posted sooner. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Hope you'll continue to share your thoughts! Thanks for reading! Mira ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Creator Tite Kubo owns the manga and anime Bleach and its characters. No offense or infringement is intended.

A/N: Another update for your reading pleasure! Thanks again to all who reviewed the previous chap- **darkangel1910**, **Miss T Hyuga**, **Achalys**, **Mistress Ayesha**, **emmy_sama**, **GoodDevil1989** and **dragonlayer**- you guys are awesome! Here comes the chapter a bunch of you have been waiting for! Does Ichigo get to Tatsuki in time? *passes around popcorn* let's watch and see!

Warning: for violence and language.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

6,500 ft above Karakura- 7:46pm

--

Ichigo couldn't think- he could only react. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it shouldn't be this hard but for some reason he just couldn't concentrate on the fight. The Arrancar was fast, highly skilled and utterly ruthless. His strikes were bone-jarring, his techniques borrowed from various styles making them difficult to predict. And as if fighting the monster wasn't difficult enough the young Shinigami kept stealing glances at the unconscious form of his plummeting friend.

Tatsuki was falling fast- _too_ fast. It seemed like more than just gravity- as if the earth was sucking her down, intending to splatter her across its unyielding surface for sport. He'd tried to dodge the Arrancar a couple of times in order to grab her but every time he did the monster intercepted, slicing at his outstretched arm and getting dangerously close to Tatsuki in the process. Ichigo's admittedly limited patience was already giving way to desperation.

He lashed out at the monster, screaming, "Stop this!! This is insane- you're going to kill her!!"

But the Arrancar only smiled malevolently, parrying his opponent's thrusts as he snidely answered, "E'll catch heh once E've killed ya, Soul Reapah! If _she_ hit de groun' t'all be 'coz _YOU_ took too long ta die! Do heh a fava 'n die quickly 'den, eh?!"

Enraged, the young fighter slashed violently at the Arrancar, weapons clashing and sliding until they locked tight at the hilts. Face to face, Ichigo could see the blood lust in the dark spirit's glowing yellow eyes, could see the sharpness of his pointed fangs as he sneered back at him. He shuddered as he thought of how Tatsuki must have looked into that face, must have seen the same evil before she'd been abducted- just the idea of it made his stomach churn.

At that thought his eyes searched for her again. This time he found her below them- however now she was conscious and thrashing, as if somehow she could will the slowing of her own descent. Her chest was heaving with hyperventilation. Worst of all, she was _watching_ him. There was no sign of shock or surprise on her face… only a sickening sorrowful fear.

Her eyes told him that she knew he couldn't save her. There was no trace of blame but he already knew that somehow this was _all his fault_. Before he realized it, he was desperately screaming her name-

"TATSUKIIII!!!"

He could see the lines in the street below her, could make out the numbers on the houses. He'd wasted too much time- she only had seconds left. The Arrancar must have sensed the same- with a rough shove he pushed them apart, "Time ta collect de prize, Soul Reapah! Aizen expecten' 'em spe-cial deliv'ry. T'was an enta-tain-en' fight, but now…" the monster raised the giant machete over his head for his final blow, "…YA G'WAN DIE!!"

-

-

-

The black was already bleeding into Ichigo's sclera. The world sharpened and slowed. Zangetsu grew lighter in his hands.

_**No…**_

As the Arrancar's sword descended Ichigo sliced his massive Soul Cutter upwards, severing the beast's hands at the wrists. Demon eyes widened in disbelief.

"NO!!" Ichigo barked, "Aizen will _NEVER_ have her!!"

Slashing Zangetsu across his body, he cut the Arrancar neatly in half, just as promised. A piercing roar died into its own echo as the monster fell; the remains were just beginning to disintegrate into spirit particles when Ichigo located Tatsuki, barely a speck below now-

_5 seconds from hitting…_ Too far to flash step. Nevertheless, he angled himself towards her, _willed_ himself to be there…

_3 seconds…_ He materialized just beside her, joining her free-fall. As he grabbed her wrist tightly he saw the surprise register on her face, but to his relief she grabbed his arm, too.

_Less than 2 seconds…_ Ichigo yanked her out of the air, her body slamming hard against his chest. Still, Tatsuki instinctively tucked in her limbs and he wrapped his arms and torso around her as best he could. Her skin was freezing against his and he could feel her whole body shivering. Before he could change direction they impacted.

-

-

_**SPOOOOSHHH!!!**_

-

-

It was a huge, deafening explosion- dirt and grass blasted around them as Ichigo landed on his back just near the street, his body creating a crater on impact. For a moment he just lay there, at first too stunned to move as the soil rained back down around them. He guessed he was probably pretty bruised up but felt no real pain. But Tatsuki…

When Ichigo looked down, all he could see were her bare knees, a sneaker and a sock. Tilting his head he saw the dirty, bloody scrapes down the lengths of her shins. '_Oh shit…'_ He slowly opened his arms from around her, careful not to jar the young woman too badly. He marveled at how she was still curled in an impossibly tight ball in his lap. She'd fisted both hands into the black material of his kimono, her forehead tucked down against them. Her whole body was still shivering violently. Ichigo took a deep breath and felt the weight of her rise and sink against his chest.

"Tatsuki…"

Nothing. She just sat there, trembling against him. He needed to see her, to see that she was okay. She looked so small, and he had a brief flashback of her in much younger days. With both hands on her shoulders, Ichigo slowly pried her from against his chest; after only a little resistance she finally let him. When her face lifted, wide ink-black eyes found his once more. Her jaw was quivering.

He should have known. _Humans can't see ghosts- can't touch spirits._ But as her eyes traced him- his face, his hair, his torso- they held no surprise at seeing him in this form; the familiarity was haunting. Of course, he knew she was tough- she was one of the first people to show him the meaning of strength; he still thought of her as one of the toughest people he knew.

But this was different. This was his two carefully separated worlds- human and spirit- colliding once again, with her in the middle of it. It was the last place he'd ever wanted to find her, but now there was no denying it any longer. _'She can see me…'_ And he knew she'd seen her captor- had felt the disgusting grip of the Arrancar's claws as they dug into her flesh. _'…and she can even touch…'_ Looking down at his chest he noted how her _very human hands_ were tangled in his own spirit-composed clothing…

_Reiatsu._ He could feel it now- the waves of it pulsing quietly from her body. It felt like _her_- like being near her- the way he'd known her all along. He couldn't describe it, just knew somehow that it had slowly crept up on him so that he hadn't even recognized it when it had been in his face. _Just 'Tatsuki'…_ He marveled at how it had evaded him for so long. She'd already as much as told him weeks ago- she could _feel_ Orihime's presence, had known exactly when their friend had disappeared. But he hadn't wanted to believe it, even just minutes before when Urahara had confirmed it in such embarrassingly simple terms. Tatsuki had started slipping into his world of spirits long before tonight. And now he saw that his lack of the most rudimentary of observations had put her life in danger. He'd been a fool.

All of the things he could think to say to her were hitting a roadblock just behind his teeth. He was still sorting through the right words when her head slowly tilted skyward, eyebrows huddled in apparent recollection as she looked up into the darkness overhead. That's when he saw them- the long horizontal red marks circling her neck just below her chin. _Claw marks._ The wounds looked raw and painful and he wondered if there was more damage beneath her skin. Was she even breathing alright?

"…you okay?"

Tatsuki looked back at him and blinked, eyes seeming only half-focused, "C-c-cccold."

'_Seriously?!'_ Ichigo almost choked on a relieved laugh, "No! I mean… Well, yeah. Guess so… with the altitude… and you aren't wearing… very much… clothing… um…" He was suddenly very aware of how much skin he was touching. He gulped as he watched an incredulous look cloud her face; part of him half expected her to punch him in the head.

Instead she took a deep breath, valiantly attempting to still her chattering teeth, "I-I-Ichigo…"

His name was a hoarse whisper on her lips but he heard her, "Yeah, Tats?"

"A-m-mm…" she paused for another deep breath, shoring herself, "…am I… d-d-dead?"

Here eyes were so steadfast and serious in their inquisition that he felt his heart ache a little. She'd been snatched by a gruesome spirit and had awakened in the arms of a Death God (albeit one who just happened to be her absentee best friend and schoolmate)- it was a fairly logical conclusion.

But he hurried to correct her, "No Tats. You're not dead…" A smile tugged at the corner of his lips, "You're very much alive."

Tatsuki blinked a few more times. "Oh." A relieved inhalation raised her sternum and the tension began to bleed from her muscles as she released the breath. She stared at the space between Ichigo's nose and mouth for a long moment. "…good," she finally rasped. Then her eyes lost focus and her head lolled back as she passed out in his arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Eh, a little sappy maybe but I'm happy with it. One more chap to go, I think. I've gotten some inspiration for a sequel so I'll probably wrap this one up and continue in the new story (at least that sounds like the plan). At this posting I'm about in the middle of the next chapter- the word 'confrontation' comes to mind… Hope you enjoyed this chapter; please drop a line and tell me what you think!

**Begin shameless self promotion** If you haven't already done so, don't forget to check out my other Ichigo/Tatsuki stories- a few oneshots I kicked around before posting this multi-chapter fic. **End shameless self-promotion**

And as always, thanks for reading! Mira ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Creator Tite Kubo owns the manga and anime Bleach and its characters. No offense or infringement is intended.

A/N: Hello again, my friends!! Once again thank you for the wonderful reviews of the previous chapter- **Achalys**, **dragonlayer**, **Miss T Hyuga**, **GoodDevil1989**, **shadowgouf**, **Tsukihime Nee**, **EveryEye**, **IasWraith**, **darkangel1910**, **CWolf2**, **BleachedRed** and **XBloodMageRikaX**- it's just amazing to have such positive feedback for something that started out as a wayward plot bunny.

Sorry it took so long to update but I always seem to toil over final chapters. Maybe it's trying to shape the characters the way I want them. Perhaps it's trying to tie the whole thing together just right, or perhaps it's the agony of knowing you can't please everyone. Yeah, not sure that any of that was accomplished, but in the end I came up with something I'm proud to put my name on. Guess that's the most important thing. So without further ado… please enjoy the final (and loooongest) chapter of **Afterthought**!

Warning: for violence and language (and awkward reiatsu-juiced teenage hormones).

* * *

Chapter 6

Las Noches, Hueco Mundo- the grand hall

---

Crisp footsteps echoed across the marble floor of the expansive hall as the sinister scientist approached the stark white throne. When he halted he bowed low and remained there until his lord finally spoke two simple words,

"They failed."

Szayel Aporro Granz spoke from his inclined position, "Yes, Lord Aizen. The Arrancar were intercepted by several Shinigami and the Quincy before they could return with our subjects."

"Show me."

There was no room for argument at the tone of the command. Szayel disappeared from sight for several long moments; when he returned the opposite wall of the great hall illuminated with images of a city at nightfall. Silent and impassive, the former Captain watched the scenes play out:

Two of the Arrancar had traveled to the north side of Karakura, their prey apparently in close proximity to one another. Tracking the two male subjects into a small convenience store, the monsters wasted no time in abducting one of the boys. The darker haired one tried to make an escape but a well-placed explosion knocked him off his feet and into submission.

All seemed well in hand until Aizen recognized a pair of meddling rescuers arriving on scene. Lt. Renji Abarai and the young Quincy immediately engaged his minions- the fight was taken to the streets and zanpakutos were drawn, spirit arrows fired. The battle was arduous and his underlings created some rather devastating damage, however in the end the Shinigami and Quincy emerged victorious. Aizen watched the second of the Arrancar fall as the picture faded out.

"What of the other one?" the lord inquired. Szayel nodded and soon a new picture materialized on the giant wall. This time the pair watched as the female subject halted her run right in front of their messenger. Despite her defiant attitude she was snatched right off the street- quick and clean, without any incident. All seemed to be going well for their final Arrancar when a familiar teenaged boy intercepted the pair right before the garganta was reached.

Aizen made a mental note of the rescuer, _'Kurosaki…'_

The former captain noted that the boy was all bravado until he got a closer look at the female; the dawn of recognition on the boy's face- while missed by the Arrancar- was unmistakable to the evil lord. _So Kurosaki knew the girl… interesting…_ Aizen watched in rapt attention as the standoff played out until the female was unceremoniously dropped. He inwardly smirked at the ingenuity of his minion; from then on the prodigal Shinigami was uncharacteristically sloppy. Too much attention was paid to the girl instead of his opponent, a mistake that seemed to cripple the young fighter more than the dark leader would have guessed. His suspicions were confirmed when Kurosaki screamed the female's name; his subtle transformation into the shadow of his hollow was all it took for Aizen to realize two things:

One. Kurosaki's friends might have served as his strength, but they could also prove to be an undeniable weakness.

Two. That young woman would have been far more valuable than his calculations had initially predicted.

The dark lord chuckled when he heard Kurosaki screaming at the dying Arrancar- _'Aizen will NEVER have her!!'_ The loss of such an opportunity for the young Shinigami's misery saddened him. "What a shame, Szayel, that the girl did not survive; she would have proven quite the treasure…"

The cloned Espada hastened to offer, "My Lord, my sources confirm that the female did not fall to her death- this Shinigami saved her."

A dark eyebrow quirked at this knowledge. _Very interesting indeed…_

"Granz. Collect all the information you can on this female. And I want a more precise estimate on when her _reiatsu_ might manifest into a more tangible power."

"Of course, my Lord." The pink-coiffed Espada bowed a final time and disappeared from the hall. Left alone to his own private thoughts, the former Captain smirked inwardly as new and enticing ideas played themselves out in his dark, twisted mind…

* * *

The rooftops of Karakura town- 8:05pm

--

_Warmth._ She had been so relieved to be warm again. Consciousness came slowly, almost drunkenly, as if Tatsuki's mind preferred a willful oblivion. But something was nagging at her sense of reason, begging to be sorted out with a clearer head… strange memories and sensations…

_Damp sweat on her skin as she tried to outrun her anger and frustration… …glowing reptilian eyes… …dark features… …sharp claws, pointed fangs… …A struggle for air as the world was torn from beneath her…_

As Tatsuki strained to remember, her sense-memory suddenly flooded with ripping winds and singing steel, flashes of black robes and white ones, and finally the feeling of being pulled helplessly towards a painful and inevitable death…

…and then she'd seen _him_.

After so many weeks of Ichigo being centered at the heart of her mental anguish he had suddenly appeared when she'd needed him most, in the most unlikely of places: _hovering_ in mid-air, battling blade to blade with her bestial abductor. And in his eyes she'd seen the truth- he wasn't angry with her, he wanted desperately to save her. In them she saw his care for her, his promise to fight for her. And with abilities unlike any she could have ever fathomed, he'd saved her- had snatched her from the grip of death and pulled her into the shielding cloak of his amazing power…

They had slammed into the earth like a meteor. Yet when he'd unfolded his arms from around her, she'd remained alive. His ability to accomplish something like that- his powers as a Shinigami- made her realize that she'd never stopped to consider what his alternate life really held. Somehow she knew it was only a fraction of what he might be capable of…

Blinking away her fog brought the black material of Ichigo's kimono into view. Wind may have been ruffling her clothes, but the warmth that she felt was coming from him as he carried her. She really was alive. Yet despite her relief and appreciation, the empty ache in her heart just wouldn't completely dissipate…

--

Ichigo had Tatsuki safe in his arms again. Now only a few city blocks of rooftops separated them from the haven of the Shoten. Racing across the buildings, he purposefully avoided flash-step so as not to jostle any injuries she might have sustained from the Arrancar or in their fall. He still wasn't entirely sure how he'd managed to reach her in time but he was grateful- saving Tatsuki had meant more to him than he was able to wrap his head around.

Ichigo considered all life to be sacred; he supposed that's what made him a half-way decent Shinigami. Tatsuki's life, however, was _precious_… He was in the process of contemplating that concept when she stirred against him. A soft moan of protest from her had him slowing his pace a little.

"Hey, you're awake," he smiled, glancing down at her.

But for Tatsuki the blurring speed was still unsettling- "Stop…" she rasped.

"Huh?" He looked again, concern in his voice, "You okay?"

"Just stop for a sec!" she inadvertently squirmed upsetting his hold on her. The blurring halted suddenly and once she was certain there was solid footing below her she pushed herself out of his arms. The first thing she set eyes on was the edge of the rooftop they'd landed on, the street visible several stories below. She immediately shut her eyes, trying to slow her breathing- she felt low on oxygen and lightheaded and knew she'd been hyperventilating, though she wasn't sure why. Head down, body bent with her hands on her thighs, she could hear Ichigo shuffling behind her and knew she needed to recover quickly.

His hand on her back startled her and she whipped around, arms raised as he backed up a step, "Whoa, just making sure you're okay." For someone who'd gone through what she'd just experienced, Ichigo thought she was recovering surprisingly well.

"I'm fine," she muttered, taking a harder look at him. The black uniform and the slight translucency to his skin- it was so odd to see him as a Shinigami. He still looked like the other Ichigo she knew, but in this form he somehow seemed more powerful, more eminent. Maybe even taller? "Where were you taking me?" she asked cautiously.

"Back to the Shoten," he replied. Then he did a very familiar 'Ichigo' thing- scratching the back of his head while he shut one eye, screwing up his face a little. She knew he did that whenever he had something to say that he'd rather just as soon avoid. "You know, Tats- right before all of this… I just found out… you guys saw us…"

She looked up at him but didn't say anything. She needed more than that from him. After a moment, he got the hint, "…So… I guess… I owe you an explanation… about where we were. I mean, I don't know what Urahara told you guys…"

She frowned at his words, lips tight. Then she crossed her arms, averting her gaze entirely.

Ichigo swallowed hard. _Crap._ In a matter of seconds he'd totally messed up. Compared to moments before, he felt worlds away from Tatsuki once again. But now it was so much harder because she was _right there_. After weeks of avoidance and sideways glances she'd been right in his arms. He'd fought for her, rescued her! He hadn't realized how much he missed just her mere presence- how he'd gone as long as he had without her there. Now the emotional distance was painful. He didn't know what to say, where to begin. In order to repair this cavernous rift between them he needed some backup, someone to communicate all the things he was feeling but just couldn't say. He sighed, defeated, "Um, we should get going. They're probably waiting for me to come back. And we need to tell them about your abduction."

But Tatsuki started shaking her head, "Not yet. I… I need a minute…" He could tell she was working something out in her head and wasn't sure what she would ask. When she finally said something, her words were hesitant, as though she wasn't quite sure how to articulate the question, "That guy- that _thing_- that grabbed me… What… was he?"

"Huh?" She wanted to start _there_? His mind felt blank, "Um, w-what do you mean?" he stammered stupidly.

She rolled her eyes, then clarified, "I _mean_ it wasn't…" she bit her lip, looking pensive for a second, "…it wasn't like the usual ghosts I've seen."

He gulped. Urahara had been right. She was even more spirit aware than he'd thought. Still, his mouth didn't seem to be connecting to his brain, "Ghosts?"

Tatsuki frowned at him again, "Yeah, ghosts. You know, spirits- whatever. This one was different… stronger I guess. Not like a dead person…" She finally sent him a sidelong glance, "…more like the monsters…"

Ichigo silently winced. This just kept getting better and better. Then she dropped a bomb on him, "…like the one I saw you fighting a while back- the one with the blue hair and the pissy attitude…"

"Grimmjow?" he gasped as she nodded.

"Yeah, the one with the hole in his chest and the chip on his shoulder. These monsters- they're different, aren't they?"

"Um…" She knew so much, he didn't see any point in denying it any longer, "…yeah."

Still, his answer seemed to surprise her so she pushed a little further, "Orihime's disappearance. Those things were responsible, then? That's what you guys had to rescue her from?"

"Yeah."

She blinked at him for a moment, unsure what to do with this new information. Then her tone took on a different air- a slightly challenging tone, "So mission accomplished? She's back safe, right? I mean, everyone made it back, from what I can tell…"

_Uh oh_. He should have seen this coming, "Look, Tats. I know where you're going with this-"

But she barreled over him, "Two. Weeks." He shut his mouth.

"_Two weeks_ and you still couldn't find a way to tell me? To come to me?" Her voice kept rising. "I have to get snatched off the street by a giant evil monster before you'll _speak_ to me?!?"

He started shaking his head, "-Wait, Tats. That's not fair!"

"NO! No it's _NOT_ fair, Ichigo! It's a hell of a way to find out what's been going on for the past few months with the people you _thought_ were your best friends! I came to you! I _begged_ you! And you shut me out- _YOU_ _WALKED AWAY FROM ME!!_" She was full-on yelling at him, her voice echoing off the night and over the sides of the rooftop. "And now you're back and _things are fine_ except you still can't find a minute to explain yourself! Because I'm not even a fucking _**afterthought**_ to you!!"

Her face was tight with pain before she turned away for him, looking for an exit. When none presented itself she started balling her fists, shoulders tense. Her throat was suddenly feeling tight and her chest was hurting.

Without really knowing why, Ichigo started getting angry. Didn't she understand the position he was in? Why he did it? Without thinking he started yelling back at her, "Damn it, Tats! That's not how it was!! I didn't want you involved- I didn't know! I just… I just didn't want you to get hurt! I was trying to _protect you_!!"

She rounded back on him, eyes flashing, "Protect me?!? I don't need protecting, Ichigo! I need my friends!"

"But you _do_ need protecting, Tatsuki! They came after you! I had to _rescue_ you!" He was pleading for her to understand, but she didn't.

"From _WHAT_?!? I don't even know what the hell that thing was!" A hint of trepidation clouded Tatsuki's face, creeping into her voice, "Where was he taking me, Ichigo? What was he going to do to me?" He only shook his head, unwilling to voice any of the horrible images that her inquiry conjured. Her chin started quivering as her volume rose again, "Who's Granz? And who the hell is Aizen?! Damn it, Ichigo- _I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'M SUPPOSED TO BE AFRAID OF_!!"

Stepping towards him, Tatsuki almost tripped on her miss-matched footing. Pissed as hell, she finally realized that she only had one remaining sneaker on. In a scream of frustration she tore the shoe off and circled around, flinging it off the rooftop as hard as she could.

Seeing her anger, Ichigo tried to calm her down, "I know, Tats!" He watched her back, trying to judge her state from the set of her muscles the way he used to when they sparred, "I know you don't- but _I DO_… I know this has been hard on you- I get that now! But it's been hard on me, too! Keeping you in the dark-"

"-Oh boo-fuckin'-hoo for you-" she spat over her shoulder.

Frustrated with her attitude and staring at her back, Ichigo grabbed Tatsuki's shoulders and spun her around to face him. He dodged the inevitable punch aimed at his jaw and held her at arms length, "Damn it, Tatsuki, I mean it!! Do you have any idea how hard it was _NOT_ to tell you?" When she struggled he tightened his grip, trying to earn her attention the only way he knew how to- with a touch of well-placed force. It was the one thing he could count on her respecting.

It worked. Under his stronger hands she stopped resisting. Still, she eyed him harshly as he continued explaining, "Tats, you've been my best friend for longer than I've known anybody else. I know you better than I know anybody else! If you knew about all of this you'd jump in with both feet; that's just the kind of person you are-"

"-Damn right it is!-" she countered, leaning into his face.

"-And I couldn't risk it!!" he finished. When her eyebrows huddled together in confusion, he admitted, "I… jeez, I didn't know if I'd be able to protect you…"

Her jaw clenched, but she settled back on her heels. He felt enough tension leave her frame that he was comfortable releasing her arms. Still, once he did she landed a solid punch to his sternum- payback for his little stunt. He winced, rubbing his chest but she wasn't fooled. Anyone else would have been skidding across the rooftop behind that punch- he'd probably let her hit him. Huffing, she pushed a hand through her choppy hair. "I never asked for you to protect me, Ichigo. I know the others have some kind of special powers or something, but I'm not a weakling."

He sighed, "I know that, Tats. _Believe me_. But I still couldn't risk it…"

He needed to tell her. He took a second to gather his thoughts, then began explaining, "…Back when I first got my powers. I fought this hollow- a monster- at Orihime's. It was her brother Sora, but that's beside the point…" He looked over and noted that he had an attentive audience. "Well, you were there, Tatsuki. You were on the floor- passed out and bleeding. You and Orihime had both been attacked…" He took a deep breath. "The first second I saw you… I thought… I thought you were dead."

He watched as her eyes softened, her mind flashing back to the few snatches of memory she had of that night. "I never wanted to see you like that again. I know you never asked me to protect you, Tats, but after that night I promised myself I would keep you out of this if there was any way possible. Even if it meant making you hate me…"

"The hallway-" she whispered, recognition dawning on her.

He nodded, "Yeah. You know you punched my head into a window, right?"

She wrinkled her nose at him, "After what you said, you deserved it. And we ended up following you anyway," she shrugged.

He rolled his eyes, "I heard."

Tatsuki bowed her head, crossing her arms self-consciously as she stared down at the rooftop, "It was really hard, you know. Knowing so much and yet still being shut out at the same time. I thought… we were best friends. I mean, I always thought that I was the closest person to you besides family… just like you were for me. I guess it really bothered me that you could cut me out of your life so easily and so completely…"

The young girl shivered as a gust of wind suddenly blew across the roof, chilling her. Without even thinking Ichigo stepped closer to her, shielding her from the draft. She looked up at him, offering a sad smile. "I get that you had to rescue Orihime and everything- that Urahara-guy told us that's where you were going. And I wanted you to! I'm glad she's okay! But when you guys came back and you _still_ wouldn't say anything…"

Ichigo had the decency to look guilty and ashamed. "…But Ichigo, I don't…" He was surprised when she uncrossed one of her arms to tentatively rest her fingertips over his heart, "…I don't think I could ever hate you…"

In that moment something shifted. The energy Ichigo could sense coming from her body changed- it seemed to vibrate against his own _reiatsu_. It was more than just the coolness of her hand against his warmer skin- it was as if this simple physical contact had opened way for a deeper, more spiritual connection. He could _feel_ her emotions- could sense her nervousness, her honesty… her vulnerability…

Judging from her eyes Tatsuki could feel it, too. He wondered if it worked both ways, if she could feel his regret and his earnestness, his relief for her safety… and certain other emotions stirring just beneath the surface at the feel of her skin against his…

They stood like that for a long moment, her hand on his chest, the night wind blowing around them until Tatsuki finally caught another chill, visibly shivering. She took back her hand to cradle her arms, averting her gaze as a pink tinge rose in her cheeks. The spell was broken, leaving two discomfited teenagers standing in front of each other on a rooftop in the middle of the city.

"So, um, what happens now?" Tatsuki stammered.

Ichigo coughed, scratching the back of his neck, "Well, um… Now we go back to the Shoten. Uh, Tessai said there were two more out there but I think they're already being taken care of. Still, we should get to a safe place- I'm sure the others are starting to worry…" He eyed the scrapes down her shins and the darkening bruises wrapping around her neck. "…And we need to get you checked out," he added.

Tatsuki waved the last part off, "I'm fine." Suddenly feeling the need for a bit of distance she walked over closer to the side of the building. Glancing over the edge to the street below, she mused, "So you're gonna get us down off this roof?"

Ichigo was a bit sheepish, "Actually, it's faster if I run across the buildings."

She quirked an eyebrow at him, "And what about me?"

He shrugged. "I'll carry you."

"Seriously?!?"

He wasn't sure why she was frowning. "How the hell do you think we got up here?" he challenged.

"But…" she stammered, searching around again for some other option, "…I was out before! I'm fine now- I can walk!"

"Good for you, but my way is faster. Besides, you don't even have shoes on."

She crossed her arms again, shifting from foot to foot. "But I'm wearing shorts…" she muttered. The blush on her cheeks was deepening.

"So?" He looked her up and down, then started sputtering, "Jeez, Tats! I'm not trying to cop a feel or anything. I've touched your legs before!"

She scowled at his last remark. She knew it shouldn't have been such a big deal, but after a certain intimate moment she wasn't quite sure how to feel in such close proximity to him. Would it happen again if they touched each other or had it just been some weird trick from her trauma-addled brain? As she looked back over the side, her resistance deflated. "Fiiiiine…" She rolled her eyes, then looked down at herself, "Aw damn, I lost my music player!" she whined. She looked over at him apologetically, remembering that it had been a gift from him.

"I'll get you a new one," he offered as she walked over to him. There was an awkward moment when they both weren't sure how to stand or where to put their hands. "Here." Ichigo finally put his arm around Tatsuki's waist and she raised her arm around his shoulder. Then he bent down and swept her up easily, earning a little squeak from the girl. As predicted, her bare legs were slung over his forearm as his fingers curled around her knee but they both pretended not to notice the contact. "There. Is that so bad?" he asked before looking down at her.

Ichigo was surprised by how close their faces were to each other. Tatsuki's eyes looked deep until she glanced down, staring hazily at the space between his collarbones. "No…" She whispered before seeming to catch herself, the dark blush of her cheeks now bleeding down to the top of her chest.

It just might have been the most feminine- and cutest- thing he'd seen her do. He chuckled, feeling the weight of her against his chest again. She smirked up at him until her gaze grew hazy, landing somewhere in the vicinity of his mouth. He didn't dare move as an odd wave of prickly sensations washed over him, catching his breath. He watched silently as Tatsuki's features grew pensive, as though she was puzzling something out in her mind. Finally, he heard her mutter something like 'Ah, hell…' right before she reached a hand up, ploughed fingers through the hair at his nape and tugged his head down until her lips caught his.

At first tentative in her contact, Ichigo was nevertheless instantly overwhelmed by the cool softness of Tatsuki's mouth as she kissed him. However, never one to do anything halfway, the young woman wasted no time in exerting a delicious pressure and movement against Ichigo's lips that had him swaying on his feet a little. His eyelids drifted closed as he instinctively tightened his grip on her. The closer contact coaxed a husky little moan from the back of Tatsuki's throat that vibrated against his tongue and shot straight to the pit of his stomach. He could feel their energy mingling, making his entire body tingle as though it were awash in electric sparks. It was one of the oddest and most exhilarating sensations he'd ever experienced.

Unsure of how much time had passed, eventually Ichigo felt Tatsuki's hand trail down his neck as she slowly pulled away from him. His mouth was still chasing hers when his eyes finally drifted open, only to take in the sight of Tatsuki's half-lidded orbs, a sated little smile dancing where his lips had just been. He amended his earlier thought- _that_ was the most feminine thing he'd seen her do…

She looked just as dazed as he felt. Slowly her gaze focused back on him, but now the reality of their situation and location was returning like a breaking spell. Her eyes suddenly grew wide and nervous, and the hand that had just been around his neck now drifted to cover her mouth, fingertips grazing her kiss-swollen lips. "Um…"

Stunned himself, Ichigo stared in awe at the girl still cradled in his arms, "Uh, Tatsuki…? Did you just-"

"-thank you!" She blurted, suddenly anxious and uncertain. "It was a thank you ki- um… a thank you. For saving my ass. You know…" She shrugged as her gaze dropped, avoiding his eyes.

"Oh…" Utterly confused, Ichigo started shaking his head, "But… I mean, it was-"

"-crazy, right? Sorry, don't know where that came from. Guess I'm still a little rattled from the… you know… dead guy that grabbed me and all…"

For some reason he found her self-conscious rambling amusing, "Tats, don't apologize. I was gonna say it was… nice…" _…amazing… fantastic… earth shattering…_ "uh… _really_ nice…"

At that she snorted a laugh at him. For all the massive blade-wielding Shinigami he was he was still the same goofball she'd grown up with. Exhaling a huge, tension-ebbing sigh, Tatsuki settled honest eyes on him. "Ichigo, let's not make this weird. Just…" she bit the corner of her lip for a moment, thinking, "…just… say 'you're welcome,' okay? And get me off this freakin' building?"

He chuckled at her, "You're welcome? Ok, sure." Then he smirked, "_Anytime_. Guess I better make sure no one else saves you; wouldn't want you 'thanking' every guy that pulls you out of the clutches of a vicious monster- you might get a reputation…"

She pursed her lips at him, "You really want me to hit you, don't you?"

"No, I don't. Let's get going before you get the chance." Readjusting her weight against his torso, Ichigo scanned the buildings around them plotting his course back to the Shoten. Then he smiled down at her, "Make sure you hold on tight, Tats. And tuck your head- I'm pretty fast."

Before she could offer a cheeky retort he took off, leaping to the next rooftop and speeding towards the Shoten. Shrouded in the folds of his kimono, Tatsuki curled herself into his chest and held on tight as the night and the city rushed by.

* * *

A/N: Finally finished! This would have been out sooner but the original version of this chapter didn't have the kiss in it- when I added it I had to revamp a bunch of things. For those who thought it might have ended a bit abruptly don't worry, a sequel is planned for the events that follow- they just belong better in a new storyline I think.

I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed my efforts. Reviews of any sort are always appreciated! And something I want to mention: maybe you stumble on this story weeks or months or even years after the posting date. If you like it or have something to say, leave a review! They never expire and authors love them (at least I do).

So thanks again and stay tuned for the sequel (entitled **'Touched'**)!

Sincerely, Mira ^_^


	7. Sequel Up!

Hello loyal 'Afterthought' readers! Nice long break for ya? Me too!

Okay all kidding aside, this is the announcement for the posting of this story's sequel entitled **'Touched'**. The first chapter is up and it picks up right about where **'Afterthought'** left off.

I wish I could directly link that story (but if there's a way to do it I haven't yet figured it out). So hopefully those of you with story and author alerts will get this and head on over to my profile and click on the new story! And I sincerely hope it was worth the wait!

For those who cut and paste: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6696179/1/Touched (obviously fix the 'dots')

Thanks and happy reading! Mira ^_^


End file.
